Point Three
by ladybadasskillington
Summary: It may take copious amounts of drinking and swearing to get where they're going, but Torn is trying to give Jak what he wants. Really.
1. Consideration

_Hey guys, I'm back! This is not a one-shot; it might have, I don't know, three chapters? I apologize for the shortness of this beginning, but hey, at least I'm getting to work on this, right?_

_Threesomes between Torn, Jak and Jinx don't just happen, OK? Some background was needed. I also just love writing Torn and Jinx talking together. For more background, head over to Gamblers and Seekers. Friendly Concern is technically part of this series as well, but it's not directly related to this story._

_Sex is coming. Not in this chapter, but probably in the next one._

_I own nothing. Takes place between Jak II and III._

* * *

"Torn, I've been…thinking about something."

The commander paused, stopping in the middle of approving a requisition. He turned in his chair to see Jak sprawled on the bed, as usual, and looking studiously at the ceiling.

The younger man had started coming to his quarters almost every day, and people were noticing. Jak didn't seem to care. Rumblings about the KG, Metal Heads and the Council were getting louder, and the kid needed a sanctuary.

Torn had begun working from his quarters more often, plagued by the feeling that he and Jak might be separated before too long.

"What is it, Jak?"

"I…well…it's nothing, nevermind." He said the last part hurriedly, like the faster he said it the more easily Torn would drop it. And the kid had a face like an open book. Torn had known how to read him well before they'd started dating three months ago.

"Why are you embarrassed?"

Jak mumbled unintelligibly. Sighing, Torn walked over to the bed and leaned over him.

The blonde's face was beet red. "I don't know how to say it without you getting the wrong idea."

The brunette just raised an eyebrow.

"OK, so back when I told Jinx about you winning the bet, he was trying to play it off. Get a rise out of me. And he said something about joining us, but I keep thinking about it, and…"

It was not easy to shock Torn. He'd seen a lot of shit over these past few years, and he had rarely been fazed. It was why he was good at his job.

But right now, all he could do was stand over Jak, mouth agape. He couldn't even think of a snide response.

Jak rolled onto his stomach and buried his face in his arms. "Right. We'll never speak of this again. Forget I brought it up."

* * *

A few days later, they were at the Ottsel. Jak was talking with the rat about something—or rather, Daxter was telling Jak about something, dramatic flourishes and comedic expressions included.

Torn was nursing a drink at the bar, listening to Tess talk. She told him about how business was going, about the things she'd heard around town that might be of interest, gossip about his soldiers…their friendship was worn in, comfortable. Truth be told, he missed seeing her every day. But she seemed happy.

He was watching Jak out of the corner of his eye—Tess seemed to have noticed, judging by the knowing glances she'd been throwing at him. But when he saw Jak look covertly at Jinx, who was sitting with some soldiers and mercenaries, it got him thinking.

_Well, obviously, he's still thinking about the threesome idea. _

Torn thought it was…ill-advised. There were way too many things that could go wrong. Jak was getting more experienced in bed, thanks to the older man's influence, but he wasn't sure how well it would go physically with all of them together. And Jinx was nothing if not insensitive—Torn didn't want anybody getting humiliated.

There was, of course, the fact that he himself had never thought of Jinx in that way, and he was fairly sure Jinx didn't think of him in that way. But they did both really, really like Jak.

_Would that be enough?_

Torn had no doubt that the explosives expert could be easily persuaded to go along with the idea, in the unlikely event that he didn't jump on board right away. So the question was: would the brunette be able to go through with it?

He jumped when Tess gently reached over and squeezed his hand. "Thinking?" She giggled. "Or daydreaming?"

Torn glared at her, but there was no heat behind it.

"I don't daydream, Tess," he said. He was deliberating whether to ask Tess about the problem—she was like a sister to him, and talking to her about a threesome would be a little weird. But shit, who else could he ask? "Can we talk in private?"

She nodded and they headed into the storeroom, where Dax kept all of the extra alcohol.

Torn explained the situation. He could tell Tess was more amused than anything, though she was trying to hide it for his sake.

"So what you're saying is, the decision falls to you. Jinx would definitely be up for it, and Jak was the one who brought it up."

"Yeah."

"And? Decide if you want to try it or not. Torn, sweetie, if you really don't like the idea, don't do it. Jak wasn't trying to push you. And he doesn't want to leave you for Jinx."

"So you're saying that I need to stop worrying and make up my damn mind."

She giggled. "Yep!"

"Thanks, Tess," he said, rolling his eyes.

Daxter chose that moment to poke his head in the back. "Hey! What're you two talking about? You better not be putting the moves on my girl, Torn. Like you even know how."

The older man debated pointing out that he had already successfully seduced the other beautiful blonde in the bar, but decided that that would open up an unpleasant conversation with Daxter. Just because he'd accepted the fact that Jak and Torn were dating didn't mean he liked it.

"Daxxie, Torn would never put the moves on me—he's like my big brother! Besides, he and Jak are doing great."

Daxter's eyes narrowed. "Are you giving him relationship advice?"

"Oh, of course not! He doesn't need it. We were just talking, right Torn?"

"Right," the commander agreed. Somehow, Daxter had actually helped him make up his mind about Jinx. If Torn could deal with the ottsel for Jak's sake, he could definitely deal with Jinx. If a threesome was what the kid wanted…Torn was actually getting interested in the idea himself.

_Precursors. I'm going crazy._

* * *

Jinx was innocently drinking at the bar two nights later when Torn walked up. They hadn't had a drink together since making that bet three months ago, so he was a little surprised when Torn ordered a glass of whiskey.

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Bad day?"

"No, but I need alcohol to get me through the conversation we're about to have."

Jinx settled back in his seat. "This oughta be good."

They waited in silence while Torn took a few long pulls from the glass. The other man couldn't tell if he was stalling or trying to choose his words.

"Jak told me about something you said to him a while back. He's been thinking about it, and honestly, the idea surprised the shit out of me. I didn't know what to think."

"Honest ta God, Torn, I have no idea what y're talkin' about."

"I'm tryin' to figure out how to say it, asshole. Shut up and let me talk," the commander said. "OK, shit, here it is: he said you mentioned a threesome. And he's interested."

Jinx choked on his drink. "Holy _shit_. What'd ya say? Because I know you shut him down. Right?"

Torn rolled his eyes skyward, with one of those _Precursors-give-me-strength_ looks. "I didn't say anything, because I couldn't think of anything to say. But I know he's still thinking about it."

_He's not really considerin' this, right? I'm dreamin'. Hafta be. In no world would Torn consider a threesome. Not one that involved me. But why else would we be havin' this conversation? Oh my god._

"Look, I made the fuckin' decision that I'm willing to do it. As a one-time thing. You in or not?"

Jinx was actually gobsmacked. He'd done a lot of crazy shit in his lifetime. He was a man who enjoyed liquor, explosives and beautiful people of any gender. But to have the most tight-assed guy in Haven and a moody teenager actually propose a threesome with him was the last thing he'd expected to happen.

"Of course I'm in. Now, ya know I'm not a fan a'plannin' like you are, Tornie, but I think we need to work out a few things first."

Torn waved for Tess to bring another drink.


	2. Logistics

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, and I'm not making any money from this._

_This chapter took an unexpected turn, but I guess Jak got tired of being a bystander in the sexcapades…_

_I can't just write porn without LOTS OF TALKING. It's official._

_NaNoWriMo is next month, so this will probably be my last update until December. Which is awful of me, because I'm leaving you guys in the middle of a sex scene. But at least we got to some sex in this chapter! And it's not super short! I tried! _

_Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far._

_FINALLY: I didn't have another pair of eyes look at this because I was too impatient. I just cranked it out and posted it. So if you see anything amiss, don't be afraid to let me know!_

* * *

Torn wasn't anywhere in Freedom HQ.

_Where else would he be at 2 am? _Jak wondered. It wasn't like he was the commander's keeper, but if Torn wasn't in his quarters by now, he was working. At least, that was Jak's experience. Things had been as busy as ever, and Torn hadn't told him he had something else to do…

Jak could only think of two possibilities. The first was that something serious had come up on short notice and Torn had had to go to the Palace or out on a mission. The second was that Torn was at the only place he visited for pleasure: The Naughty Ottsel.

No one here at Freedom HQ seemed to be particularly concerned about anything, so Jak could only assume his second guess was right. He debated for a moment, then decided to call Tess to see if his boyfriend was at the bar.

_It's not like he can't go places without me. It's just…unusual._ He reasoned that calling Tess was better, because she wouldn't tease him like Daxter would. When it came to Torn, he sometimes preferred the blonde's sweetness to Dax's sarcasm.

"Tess?"

"Jak? What is it?" He could hear the loud noise of the bar in the background and was grateful that she'd answered the call even when the place was busy.

"I, um, is Torn there? I mean at the Ottsel?" After he'd said it out loud, Jak could have bitten his tongue out. He sounded like a concerned mother. He blurted out something to that effect over the comm.

Tess laughed. "Oh sweetie, you're fine. It is unusual for him to be out so late. But yeah, he's here. He and Jinx are pretty drunk by the looks of it."

Jak started. Jinx? "OK, thanks, Tess. Sorry to bother you."

"I'll make sure he gets home in one piece, Jak. Don't worry."

"You're the best. Really."

After Jak hung up, he sprawled back on the bed in Torn's quarters, thinking. His boyfriend didn't hang out with Jinx that often, even though they mostly got along. As far as Jak knew, the last time the two had spent a night at the bar was…wait.

Wait.

It was when they'd made that bet on who could sleep with Jak first.

_They can't be there talking about me. No way. They go back, they've got a lot to talk about…_

Jak tried not to assume that they were getting drunk and talking about him. Teenager though he was, he knew that the world didn't revolve around him. But something in his gut told him he was right, and he wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

He was asleep by the time Torn finally stumbled in, but that didn't mean he wasn't uneasy.

* * *

When his alarm sounded, Torn was surprised to wake up and find a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water on the nightstand. Jak was nowhere to be seen, and the commander knew he hadn't set an alarm—the kid must have known he'd want to be up at a decent hour.

_Speaking of…shit, it's already 8. Jesus, my head. Why did I let Jinx talk me into those last two tequila shots?_

Torn realized, as he swallowed three pills and stumbled out of bed, that he'd spent almost an entire night strategizing with another man about how best to fuck his own boyfriend. Neither of them were all that sure Jak knew exactly what he was asking for, and it wasn't like they wanted to scare him by rushing him into it.

All in all, it had been a productive discussion. Were he not half-dead due to a hangover and lack of sleep, Torn might have actually gotten a little turned on thinking about it.

As it was, he threw himself into work with his usual fervor. The day flew by; there were plenty of repairs left to coordinate, intel to review and plans to make. The KG Death Bots were acting against the city more often and their maneuvers were growing more complex. The commander was ashamed and humbled by the amount of people they'd already killed—both civilians and his own men—and it made him kick himself for staying out and getting drunk to plan a threesome.

He didn't see Jak all day, and knew he wasn't on any missions for the FL. Torn assumed that he was helping Daxter out with something, and tried not to think about the fact that Jak might have been worried about him last night.

_Damn. I'm dating a teenager, and he's the mature one right now._

It was past midnight by the time Torn dragged himself back to his quarters. He was surprised to see Jak asleep on his side of the bed. The commander had guessed that the blonde was angry with him and assumed that he'd stay away tonight.

When Torn started tugging off his armor, Jak shifted, turning over to watch him quietly.

"Hey, you OK?"

The older man turned to look at him, surprised. "I'm fine, just a little tired."

"You were really drunk last night."

"I've been drunk and hungover before, Jak. It's my own damned fault, anyway. I'll live."

He turned out the lights and crawled into bed. His boyfriend—who was surprisingly tactile in private—moved right up into his arms, tucking his head under Torn's chin.

"You didn't wait up for me last night, did you?"

Torn felt Jak shrug. He took that as a yes.

"…sorry. For not telling you where I was. But, well, it was related to you. Do you want me to explain now or in the morning?"

"You're exhausted. Explain in the morning."

The commander saw that as permission to pass out.

* * *

"You said you'd explain. So explain."

It was 8 am. Torn was sitting on the edge of the bed, and Jak was in front of him, arms crossed.

"So I was talking with Jinx."

Jak didn't tell Torn that he knew that already, not wanting to let his boyfriend know that he'd actually _called the bar_ like he was Torn's worried wife.

"We were talking about a threesome. Like you asked about a while ago."

Jak's eyes got huge. "I told you to forget about that!"

"Yeah, but _you_ didn't forget about it. You've been watching him for weeks," Torn said, raising a brow with his patented "I-dare-you-to-fight-me-on-this" look.

"And you didn't think I should be there for this conversation?"

"I'm telling you about it now, so it isn't like we were trying to keep you completely out of the loop. I just wanted to have a discussion with Jinx about what would be involved. And to set some limits."

"What, you're trying to protect me?" He could not believe this. Torn was going out and _negotiating sex for him_, like Jak couldn't make his own decisions.

"Yeah, I am," Torn said, standing and looking down at him coolly. "You're significantly younger than either me or Jinx, I'm the only romantic partner you've ever had…there are a lot of reasons to be careful here. I'm not saying you're incompetent, but I want to make sure this is gonna be a _good_ thing."

OK. Maybe he had a point. Jak wasn't willing to concede that openly, but he could at least stop arguing.

"So what did you figure out?"

"We established what we needed to establish. And we made some plans."

"You gonna tell me what those are?"

Torn smirked in a way that sent a shiver down Jak's spine. "Know that we won't do anything you don't want, and we'll stop if it gets to be too much. But as for the rest…I don't want to ruin the surprise."

* * *

Jinx and Torn had ended up settling on a hotel room. Jinx's apartment was too small for this, and Torn really didn't think it was a great idea to bring two men back to his residence in a military headquarters, especially given his position. Jak always had a room at the Ottsel, but Jinx and Torn could agree completely that they didn't want Daxter anywhere nearby when they gangbanged his best friend.

The place was nice, spacious, and the staff didn't ask too many questions. Jinx had suggested it, and Torn had no desire to know where his information had come from.

But now they were there, all three of them. And Jak was nervous.

The other two could tell. They'd anticipated it.

Torn took up position behind him, arms coiling around Jak's waist as he bent to nip at his ears. Jinx, staying in front of the kid, skipped a straightforward kiss and pressed his lips to a spot beneath Jak's jaw. He placed his hands on the only slightly shorter man's shoulders, sliding them down over his arms with a firm touch.

Jak was tense. But after long minutes of quiet touching, kissing, and a little biting from both of his lovers, he began to relax. He leaned back into Torn a bit and tentatively put his hands on Jinx's hips, pulling him closer. Jinx grinned up at him, and Torn pressed a kiss beneath his ear in encouragement.

The two blondes started kissing, and it didn't take the explosives expert long to push Jak a little, biting at his bottom lip and pushing his tongue into his mouth. When the younger man didn't protest, Jinx put a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him as close as possible.

Torn was having fun watching, but let his hands creep up under his boyfriend's shirt. He slid his hands up over Jak's abs and up, feeling the strong thrum of a heartbeat under his palms.

"Jinx. Let me take his shirt off."

The older blonde looked put out by the momentary interruption, but the improved view more than made up for it.

"Nice, Pretty Boy. You know how long I been waitin' to see you with your shirt off?" His voice had dropped low as he remembered what Torn had told him about Jak's voice kink. And his inability to resist dirty talk.

The kid didn't disappoint, blushing bright red.

The explosives expert gave him an exaggerated once over. "'Course, I'm even more jazzed to get you out of those pants. They make yer ass look great, but I can't say I'll be sorry to see 'em off."

Wide blue eyes squeezed shut as Jinx leered. The oldest of the three jumped in at that point, but his smirk told Jinx that he wasn't anywhere near displeased.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Jinx. We've got a long night ahead of us."

"Yeah, and Pretty Boy's gonna be fit to burst by the end of it."

Jak actually made a soft noise at that, flush spreading to his shoulders and chest.

_Mmm, he is beautiful,_ Jinx thought. _I gotta try and get in on this more often._

Torn turned his boyfriend around to face him, pulling him in for a kiss. Jinx pressed his chest to the teenager's back, hands sliding down to squeeze Jak's ass. The kid made a surprised noise into his kiss with Torn, and surpassed Jinx's expectations by pushing back into his touch.

"Aren't you a surprise," Jinx murmured, grinding against Jak. Torn had started to do the same on the kid's other side. It didn't take long before they were all shirtless and Jinx's hands were sliding around the shorter man's waist and landing on his belt buckle.

It was a testament to how much Jak had started to enjoy himself that he didn't notice what Jinx was doing until the older man had a hand down his pants and was squeezing him roughly. He sagged back against the other blonde, lifting his hips helplessly with a moan.

Torn glanced over the kid's head at Jinx. "You still want him in the shower before we really start working him over, or should we skip straight to fucking?"

"That's second option's temptin', but I want him to beg for it before we even think about poundin' that tight ass."

Jak finally spoke. "Are you for real right now?! We're not actually in a porn—" Jinx bit down on the juncture between neck and shoulder at the same time that he jerked Jak's cock.

"_Ngh_, fuck you."

"Maybe next time, sweetheart," Torn said, chuckling. "We've already got tonight planned out, and you aren't gonna be the one fucking anybody. Shower, now."

It took them a few minutes to finish undressing—Jak nearly tripped over his boots, and Jinx had the same problem with his pants. When they were finished, Torn was already waiting in the bathroom, running the shower.

He ended up with his back pressed against the cool tile, Jak in front of him again. Jinx was happily exploring Jak's chest with his mouth and hands. The kid turned back to look at Torn, tilting his head up for a kiss. Who was his boyfriend to tell him no?

The redhead's hands went to Jak's hips, seeking his cock, but Jinx batted his hands away, apparently interested in that himself. Torn rolled his eyes, resisting the childish urge to reach around Jak and push Jinx on his ass. Instead, he cupped the teenager's jaw and began kissing him more intently, barely allowing Jak to breathe between kisses.

The shorter man almost bit Torn's lip in surprise when Jinx's mouth lowered onto his dick. He adapted pretty quickly, though, and was moaning the next minute.

Torn abandoned Jak's mouth, unwilling to keep him quiet, and sank his teeth into the juncture between neck and shoulder instead. Jinx's hands were firm on Jak's hips, keeping him from moving, much to the kid's frustration.

"Jinx," he whined. "Come on, I need…"he broke off with a groan of frustration, hands curling into fists.

The man in question pulled back, smirking. "Don't think I've ever heard ya talk this much before," he said conversationally. "But you could at least ask nicely."

Jak glared. Torn glanced between them.

"We just got started. You sure you can't wait to come?"

"_Yes._"

"Because you know we're going to take everything out of you tonight regardless," Torn continued, grinding against Jak's ass. "You might want to pace yourself for once."

Jinx climbed to his feet, pulling his soaked hair out of his face. He gave Jak a kiss as a concession, grabbing the other blonde's hand to lead him out of the shower.

"Indulge me, blondie," he said. "I was jus' dyin' ta see ya wet." He winked. "But hang in there and we'll make sure ya get a happy ending."


End file.
